Running away
by TheCursedOne
Summary: temporary HIATUS. The Weaselys, Harry, and Hermione have had enough smiles. They have to get away from the happiness. When they go to Forks, will they regret it? Details inside. T 'cause I'm paranoid. I DO NOT own twilight or Harry Potter!
1. Prologue

**This takes place in New Moon, but it's the beginning of the year, Edward never left, and Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett are still in school. In the Harry Potter world, the war with Voldemort ended a few months ago.**

**Hello, people of the fanfiction universe. I know, I know. Three stories at once? Yikes! But, hey, it's a free country, ain't it? So check out my other fics. This one, I'll be updating much more slowly. I've been rushing myself. I'm gonna calm down now. So I hope you enjoy this, and that it's as good as my other two fics. R&R!**

**Prologue**

After the war, many rejoiced… but many also mourned. There wasn't a wizard or witch involved in any war, that hadn't lost someone they loved. But, this time, it was different. This time, there was hope for a better, peaceful life.

And, sure, everyone did their best and tried to move on. But for some, it was very difficult.

Perhaps George was the saddest, for he no longer had his humorous twin at his side. He wasn't as cheerful as he used to be.

Or maybe it was Percy, who strongly regretted staying away from his family.

Or maybe it was Harry.

He'd loved just about everyone who had died in the war. So many people had left him… But that wasn't the worst part.

The worst part was the fact that he couldn't mourn. He was the hero. He had to wear a smile for everybody.

This was often difficult for Harry. The only way was to find a place to hide. Hide from the smiles. Hide from the words of

praise everybody offered him. Hide from everything.

But this task was next to impossible. People always tracked his moves. They would know at once if the great Harry Potter twitched even the tiniest muscle. If he tried to find a place to hide, they would swarm in, like a hive of bees, buzzing their congratulations and thanks loudly while he screamed at them in his head.

He did not want that. He wanted to be able to mourn in peace, without a pack of people trailing after him.

The members of the Weasly family, after becoming popular, shared the same problem, though not as severe as Harry's. Hermione shared it as well.

They all wanted to find a place to remove their smiles, and show their true feelings. Was this really too much to ask for?


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello. Guess what? I'm updating. Yay! I really think some people out there will like this. PLEASE review, and tell me what you think. And I would appreciate more than: Very good! Update. It would be nice to get some recommendations and some constructive criticism. Kay? I really hope you like this. This is the real story That prologue was a bit boring. But trust me. Read.**

**Chapter one: **Running away

It was a typical Monday afternoon where Harry was hanging out with Ron and Hermione at the Burrow. Hermione was pretending to read a novel, but she was secretly worried, while Harry and Ron were chatting sadly.

"George just isn't the same, Harry. He's been locked up in his room for ages. He only occasionally Apparates down into the kitchen to restock his room with food. It's sad , really," Ron sighed.

"He's exactly what we need. We need a laugh," Harry agreed. Hermione abruptly dropped her book, getting the wizards' attention.

"What we need is a change of scenery. We need to get away from here!" she exclaimed. The three of them were silent for a second, letting the idea sink in.

"Hermione… you're a genius," Harry suddenly smiled. She blushed. "Why?" She questioned. "You said it yourself. We need to get away from here. We could move away from this all," he said.

Ron nodded enthusiastically. "Ya! We could use some changing around here. We could pose as Muggles!" he implied.

Hermione shook her head. "It would never work. Everyone is constantly watching us. And you can't just abandon your family at a time like this, Ronald," she scolded.

"They can come too! They'd love the idea, especially Dad. And we'll make up a random excuse to get everyone off our backs. Then we go and live somewhere hidden," he continued. Hermione bit her lip. It was a tempting offer. Her parents wouldn't mind as long as she visited them.

"How about we talk with your family and work this out?" But in the way she smiled, the boys knew they had won.

The three of them split up to find the others.

Unfortunately, Hermione got the short straw. She was the one that had to call George. She gently knocked his door.

"George? We're going to talk about something. I'd appreciate it if you could come out," She called. His response was, "Go away." She rolled her eyes.

"Oh, for Heaven's sake!" she sighed, Apparating into his room.

She was surprised at what she found.

The room was a dump. The floor was covered with dirty laundry and broken prototypes of pranks. George was lying on the bed labeled _Fred_. He yelped and jumped.

"Seriously, Hermione? This is an invasion of my privacy," he grumbled. "I need you to come out. We're going to make a big decision that includes you," she repeated.

"Make it without me," he sighed, turning away. The witch gritted her teeth. "Without your vote, then we probably won't get what we want." She informed him. She finally caught his attention.

"And what is that?" he questioned dryly. "Harry, Ron, and I thought that it would be a good idea to move away from wizarding population." She confessed. George jumped to his feet, trying to hold in his laughter.

"We're going to act like Muggles?" he chuckled. Hermione nodded. "Bloody brilliant!" he exclaimed.

In a matter of minutes George, Hermione, Ginny, Harry, Ron, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and even Percy were all gathered in the Burrow's backyard.

No one, other than George, had been told the idea. Harry stepped forward and cleared his throat.

"Um… Hi. Sorry for taking all of you away from what you were doing, but we just got an idea. It includes all of you. We think that none of us have breathing space here… so maybe we could move somewhere else," he finished.

Instant chaos erupted.

"Move? As Muggles?" "Impossible, but wonderful!" "Wizards and Muggles?" "Where?" "How?" "What would we say?"

"HEY! LISTEN UP!" George yelled, catching everyone by surprise. Hermione took over. "How about we vote? We'll do it in order. One at a time. I'll start. I vote that we should get away from here," she declared. She nodded toward Ron, who for seemingly no reason, blushed.

"Ya… I mean wouldn't that be fun? Plus, we'd be occupied with all those Muggle things." He grinned at the idea. Harry was next. "Absolutely." He nodded.

"It'll be fun to look at how Muggles live." Ginny agreed. Mr. Weasley was almost hopping up and down. "Yes! I'll get to study Muggles closer, and all the kids can get Muggle jobs!" He clapped.

Mrs. Weasley thought about it. "Yes. We'll have to act as Muggles, and _all _of you will learn how to take care of yourselves _without _magic," she decided, grinning evilly.

"Wait a second! We can still use magic when nobody is watching!" Ron objected. Molly frowned. "I suppose," she allowed.

"Yes! So many unsuspecting Muggles… Ah, the glory… and it'll be fun to watch them struggle around when we can do everything with a wave of our wand," Greorge smiled as if imagining it.

Only Percy was left. There was a long silence. "I suppose so." He sighed finally. Everyone broke into cheers.

**TWO HOURS LATER**

Ron and Harry were packing in Ron's room. Harry had been staying with the Weasleys since the end of the war. They were packing all their Muggle clothes, as well as everything magical that had importance.

After three painstaking hours of packing, everyone was fit and ready to move. There was one problem. Where?

Hermione took out a Muggle map. She looked at it for a while and finally, she found a place.

"Forks! It's a tiny town. Completely inconspicuous," she announced. Molly narrowed her eyes. "What's the down side? It can't be so perfect," she argued.

"Well… that area is extremely rainy. I doubt there will be much sunny days," Hermione confessed. But this did not dampen anyone's mood. It didn't matter if it rained. It would simply fit their mood.

"Is there any way to go magically?" George suddenly asked, suspicious. "Of course there is! We can go by brooms or-" But Molly was interrupted.

"We can only go by plane." Hermione said. "_By plane?_" Percy shouted. "No! Surely we can go by train." Molly said, practically asking Hermione. But the young witch shook her head.

"There aren't any train stations." She sighed. Harry shrugged. "I've never been on a plane, but how bad can it be?" he questioned.

"Haven't you ever_seen_a plane? It's a giant piece of metal that somehow manages to fly!" Percy moaned. Mr. Weasley cleared his throat.

"I think we should go on the plane. We all agree that this place is just what we need, so let's go for it! I'll drive us to the nearest airport." He said.

And that's what he did. They had a few problems with documents and luggage, especially the owls and cat, but Hermione had been to an airport before. She knew what to do.

In no time, they were all seated in their assigned seats. Harry stared out his window as the plane began to move slowly. How was it supposed to fly? But, suddenly, it started to go fast,_really_fast. All the wizards and witches clutched the hands of their pair, except George and Percy.

Percy's eyes widened, but nothing more. George, on the other hand, was laughing like a maniac. Harry couldn't help chuckling a bit himself. It was nice to see George laughing again.

At long last, they arrived at the currently raining Port Angeles. And that wasn't even their destination. They needed a car. They managed to rent one and expanded it enough to fit their baggage in the trunk. They stuffed themselves inside, and off they went.

After forty minutes, Ginny, whom was in the middle of the backseat and could not see anything, asked, "Harry? We should be arriving now. What do you see?"

Harry looked out the window. "Um… a green, wet, and small place," he described. "I couldn't say it better myself," Hermione admitted. Ginny squirmed over to see, squashing Ron in the process. "Hey!" he objected, pushing her back.

"You'll all see in a moment. We have to get out anyway," Arthur sighed. "Why?" Everyone asked at the same time.

"Well Muggle moving is different than wizard moving. We'll have to sign some papers and… find a house," he confessed. Everyone groaned. Mr. Weasley parked and everyone struggled out to get some fresh air.

"Wow. You were right, Harry. Wet, green, and small." George chuckled, still not over his sudden laughing fit. They had stopped in front of a house. "Ok. Who's going to ask for help?" Arthur asked. Everyone looked at Harry and Hermione.

They grumbled and walked up to the house. Just as they were going to knock, the door opened.

There was an extremely handsome boy about their age standing there. He had bronze hair and golden eyes. He had his hand wrapped around a girl with dark brown eyes and hair. (Maybe you could describe more of their physical appearance.)

Immediately, The wizards and witches felt their Occlumency shields tighten with pressure. The boy got a confused expression across his face. They quickly composed themselves.

"Hello. We're sorry to disturb you, but do you know if there are any houses for sale here?" Harry asked, while Hermione eyed the couple suspiciously.

"Yes. There's one just five minutes away. That way." The girl pointed in that direction. Hermione smiled. "Thanks." They turned and ran back to the car.

Edward and Bella had been watching TV when Edward suddenly stood. "There's someone at the door." He said. They walked over and opened it.

Two people of their ages stood there. The first was a boy with black hair and green eyes. The second was a girl with light brown eyes and curly hair, the same color. Edward couldn't read their minds. They knew this. They darted their eyes around and looked at him suspiciously. Finally, they asked for directions and ran over to a large group of unfamiliar people.

"That was strange." Edward muttered. "Why? I guess it_is_a lot of people to be moving to Forks, but still… why strange?" Bella questioned.

"I couldn't read their minds, Bella. But they felt me trying." He explained. "Oh," was all she answered.

When they were all safely in the car, Harry and Hermione told the others what had happened.

"But he wasn't a wizard. I'm sure of it." Hermione sighed. "But he was definitely trying to get into our heads." Harry confirmed. The whole drive was like this, until they arrived to a house that had a signed reading "FOR SALE".

"A sullen woman was inside the house. She saw them and ran out. "Excuse me, miss. Could we buy this house?" Mr. Weasly asked. "I… Uh… Of course! I'll get the paperwork," she said, running back into the house.

After a few minutes, the house was paid and theirs. It wasn't very big. They would have to share rooms. Molly and Arthur stayed together in on. Then Ron and Harry in another. Ginny and Hermione shared, and George and Percy went to the last.

Since it was so early in the morning, they were able to use a little magic, and they settled in quickly. They all sat in the living room when they were done.

"I can't believe we actually did this. Living as Muggles! Who would have thought…" Molly trailed off. "I think this is bloody marvellous!" George offered. Even Percy smiled.

"Oh, but now to get you into school." Molly worried. "School?" Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny repeated with disbelief. "We graduated already!" Ron objected. "You graduated in wizard school. You still have a few more years left in the Muggle world," she said, waving her finger.

"How many more years?" he moaned. "About two," Hermione answered. George punched the air. "Yes!" He was old enough to not have to go. "But if you want a job, George, which you_do_. You have to graduate as a Muggle. So you have to do at least the last year." Molly growled. He groaned again.

"No fair! Can't I just open a magic shop?" Everyone laughed, except Molly. "No. I wonder where we can buy parchment." She added. "Um… Mrs. Weasley? They don't use parchment in normal school. They use normal paper, and pens." Harry said, shrugging.

"Fine then. I'll go with Ginny and Hermione to get you all school supplies. I suppose you don't need a uniform since we're in America. Arthur, sign the kids in to the school. Harry, help him. Percy, try to find a job, you're too old for school. Ron, make sure George doesn't make anything explode." She instructed. Everyone went to their tasks.

They weren't fun (except for George's), but everyone was happy to be away. Everyone was thinking of the dead. They all contemplated the moment of peace, and went to their tasks.


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello! I feel a bit sad that not many people are reading this, but all the same I'll go on for those of you that are. Remember, I value constructive criticism like gold, seeing as I want to be an author when i grow up. So here is when things start to get heated up.**

**Chapter two:** Hermione! Help!

It had been an exhausting day for the wizards and witches. But they finally got to settle down and sleep.

Harry was dreaming that he was flying on a broom when someone shook him awake. It still looked pretty dark to him. "Not now," he groaned.

"Yes now! We're going to be late!" Ginny shook him more. He sat up. Was it always this gloomy at Forks?

Molly supervised that everyone got their things and Arthur drove them off to school.

While they were in the car, Harry glanced at Ginny. She looked natural in Muggle clothes. He guessed that he and Hermione did too. But the rest of the Weasleys weren't fit for Muggle clothing. They looked better in robes. George looked especially strange. He had to wear a winter hat to cover the hole on the side of his head, where his ear used to be.

They got to the school in no time. They weren't late at all. They got off the car and watched Mr. Weasley drive away. With a sigh each, they jogged over to the main office.

There was a kind-looking woman sitting at a desk. She looked surprised to see so many people. "You must be the new students. Welcome. Come here." She urged. They stepped closer to the lady.

She handed each person a slip, a map, and a schedule. "Make sure each of your teachers signs those slips. The map is in case you get lost, and you know what the schedule is for. I hope you have a nice stay." She smiled as they all squeezed out of the stuffy room.

But the Weasleys stopped. "Hermione? What's trigonometry?" Ron asked. She grimaced. "You don't know much about Muggle subjects…" She sighed and briefly explained each thing, Harry helped a bit, since he wasn't completely clueless.

Finally, the bell rang. "We have to get to class. Just try your hardest today, and pay attention to the teachers. I'll help you out later." She called as she rushed to her first class.

No one needed the map. Hogwarts was more than ten times bigger and confusing than this muggle school. They all had good ears too (ear in George's case). _Everyone_ was talking about them. They often heard the phrase: "Just like the Cullens." Whatever that meant. They would have to find out who these Cullens were.

Class was torture. Only Hermione had no trouble. The others knew little or nothing about the Muggle things. Even Harry had trouble. He had only been to Muggle school until he was eleven.

The second George entered his first class, he felt his Occlumency shield tighten. He now understood what Harry had meant. He easily found the boy they had described. He had a frustrated expression. He was definitely trying to break in.

But George simply grinned. He would have to prank him some way to make sure he was left alone. He handed the slip to his teacher and turned to sit, but his teacher held him back.

"Mr. Weasley. Please introduce yourself." He said forcefully. George sighed. "I'm George Weasley," he said in a sing-song voice. "Where do you come from?" The teacher continued annoyingly. "London." Seeing George's attitude, he let the mischievous boy sit. "Over there. Next to Mr. Cullen." He signaled to the mind reader.

George grinned and sat next to the strange boy. They examined each other the whole class. The wizard noticed that he seemed to be holding his breath. A new clue. Interesting.

The second Harry separated from the others, he allowed his feeling to take over. He allowed himself to feel sad and think of his lost friends.

"Excuse me. I don't recognize you." A voice made him jump. Jasper was staring intently at the new boy. His feelings were very strong. "Oh… I'm new. Harry Potter." He winced slightly at his own name. "Jasper Hale. Pleasure to meet you, Harry." With a nod, he walked smoothly away.

Harry shook his head. He looked a lot like that mind reader.

Ginny was walking casually to her next class when something _hard_ crashed into her. She rubbed her shoulder and looked angrily behind her. There was a pale girl with spiky hair and golden eyes.

"I'm sorry. Are you the new girl?" She asked innocently. Ginny nodded. "I thought so. Welcome to Forks!" She danced away, leaving Ginny rubbing her shoulder. How could someone be so _hard_?

Ron sighed as he headed toward his next class. Muggle school was hard, and ridiculous. How was this stuff supposed to help you in life? "Hello." A steady voice said behind him. He turned.

There was a girl that looked like she had just stepped out of a magazine. If Ron hadn't been so in love with Hermione, and if he hadn't seen Veela, he would have been drooling. As it was, he only wondered if she was related to that mind reading boy the others had described.

"Hi." He shrugged. "I just wanted to welcome you to Forks…" She trailed off. "Ron. What's your name?" Maybe if he could find out more… "I'm Rosalie Hale. Nice to meet you." She turned and walked away. What was _with_ her?

Hermione smiled. Her classes were easy. She had studied hard on summer vacations so she wouldn't miss anything. She felt a shadow pass over her. She turned around.

There was a huge boy that had to be related to the mind reader. He had the same eyes and skin. He looked like he could snap a tree in half by karate-chopping it. "Hello." She said, hiding the fear she felt.

"Hey. You must be the new girl. Or _one_ of the new girls. I'm Emmett Cullen." So _this_ was one of the 'Cullens'. "Hermione Granger. I have to go now." She twirled around and raced away, leaving Emmett laughing.

At lunch, each of them had their story to tell. Finally, Harry made them shut up. "Hey! Do we have any clues as to who and _what_ they are?" He breathed. All of the heads of the unknowns darted in their direction. "Super hearing is one thing." Ginny said as they all ran out of the cafeteria.

When they were suitably far away, they stopped. "Ok. They're hard. Like _really_ hard. I swear I bruised myself when that girl walked into me. And then, she like _danced_ away." Ginny rubbed her shoulder in annoyance. "When I sat next to that mind reader. I felt him trying to read my mind. And he was holding his breath," George confided.

"This kid, Jasper, he came up to me, asked my name, and walked away. I'm surprised at how fast he did. He looked strained too." Harry shared.

"I met this girl. It happened almost exactly like Harry. She welcomed me, told me her name was Rosalie and walked off." Ron wore a puzzled expression as he said this.

"I met this boy. He was huge! We looked like he could snap a tree in half. Emmett I think," Hermione added.

"So we have a few names. Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett. We're missing the dancer, the mind reader, and if we can find out his girlfriend's name, that'd be nice," Harry concluded. Everyone nodded.

This was going to be a strange year.

After his encounter with the strange kids, Edward ordered the others to keep an eye on them, and learn as much as possible.

Luckily, he had had first period with the oldest of the new kids. His name was George Weasley. Unluckily, he was sent to sit right next to him.

But George looked delighted. He grinned a prankster sort of grin and sat next to the vampire. Edward was alarmed at the smell of his blood. It wasn't like Bella's, but it _was_ more tempting than usual. He held his breath, just in case.

At lunch, the others reported that the black-haired boy was Harry Potter, the girl that had been with him that day, was Hermione Granger, the red-headed girl they hadn't gotten the name, and the younger red-headed boy was 'Ron'.

Edward found them fascinating. They all had that strange tempting twinge to their blood and he couldn't read any of their minds. So he focused on listening to their conversation.

"Hey! Do we have any clues as to who and _what_ they are?" Harry Potter asked quietly. The Cullens all swerved our heads in their direction. They knew they weren't human. That wasn't good.

"Super hearing is one thing," the girl we didn't have a name for muttered as they ran out of earshot. The Cullens eyed each other nervously. What did this mean?

He resulted to drastic measures and followed them home. A redheaded father picked them up.

"Dad, today was so strange," the no-name exclaimed. Suddenly, everyone stiffened. There was still nothing coming from them. Edward guessed that they had felt his attempt. He growled softly and ran back to his family.

"I couldn't do anything. They felt me trying to read their minds. Alice, you give it a go." He sighed unhappily. She nodded and ran off at full speed.

Alice listened carefully to their conversation while they were in the car, but they were too cautious. She ran back to the house. "Nothing," she grumbled.

This was going to be difficult.

**Oh, yeah! And a BIG thanks to Avelin, my beta, for editing this! I SO owe you.**

**Please tell your friends about this story and I thank all of you that are staying loyal to me and reading my fics.**

**R&R**

**~TCO**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter three:** D-E-A-D

It was a tough week. The subjects were pretty hard, and the strange creatures kept to themselves. How were they supposed to find out about them?

George decided to lighten the mood a bit by being naughty, and influencing Harry and Ron. They played wizard chess by night, and took their wands with them to school, just in case.

The vampires tried to get their minds off the new students, but it was next to impossible. They were too careful.

None of them managed to talk to each other or find out anything until on unfortunate Friday.

Harry had last period with Jasper. They silently looked at each other, wondering what secret the other was hiding. But that had gotten old. Harry used a trick Fred had taught him a long time ago. He made a paper airplane and muttered a spell that didn't require his wand.

"_Flius unstoppablus_." He whispered at the paper airplane. When the teacher turned around he threw it.

It soared all around the classroom, narrowly missing many people's heads. Everyone ducked, even the teacher. Finally, the paper airplane smashed into the teacher's face, giving him some nasty paper cuts. Many people sniggered.

"Who threw the paper airplane?" The teacher growled. If Harry had been a better mood, he might have denied it. But he wasn't. He was still sad and frustrated with the war. He raised his hand. "Me." He said, without the smallest hint of regret.

"Mr. Potter! I will have to talk to your parents!" Really? Harry thought. He gets that mad for a paper airplane? The last word struck Harry like a jinx.

"I think you'll find that difficult, _sir_." He said through clenched teeth. "And why is that?" He questioned. No, not again, the wizard groaned in his mind. But he jumped to his feet.

"Because they're dead, sir. D-E-A-D! So you might want to talk to Ron's parents. I'm sure that they'll yell at me instead." With that, he stormed out of the classroom.

Jasper was shocked at what he had just seen. One second, Harry Potter was feeling mischievous, the next he's feeling bitter, sad, angry, and painful. He couldn't help gasping quietly along with the others when he revealed that his parents were dead. This was his opportunity to dig.

After a surprised moment of silence, Jasper raised his hand. "Sir, I have to go to the bathroom. May I be dismissed?" He asked. "Of course, Jasper. The day is about to end. All of you gather your things!" He announced.

Jasper took two seconds grabbing his things and he ran at a human speed toward the door. The second he was out of sight, he ran slightly faster. He found the Potter boy hidden between buildings one and two.

"That was quite a show back there." He commented, coming closer to him. He jumped, and quickly wiped his tear-streaked face.

"Ha, ha. Go away." He grumbled. Jasper stayed where he was. "I don't mean to tease you at all. I've never seen a paper airplane do all those tricks." He said truthfully. Harry's face tightened. His emotions radiated fear.

"What can I say? I have talent." Harry said, recovering himself. "I'm sorry about your parents." Jasper said in a very truthful voice. "Isn't everyone? It's always the same thing. _You look just like your father, except the eyes. You have your mother's eyes._" He recited bitterly.

Now that Jasper was closer, he could scan the boy properly. Something caught his attention. He had many scars. But one stood out. There was a lightning shaped red scar in the smack-dab middle of his forehead. He hadn't seen it before, because his hair was in the way.

But now, he had moved it away from his face to wipe his tears. "I'm sorry to ask… but how did you get that scar?" Jasper asked curiously. Harry immediately put his hair back in place. "I really have to go now." He ran at full human speed away from the curious vampire.

What an interesting afternoon.

Harry couldn't believe he had _talked_ with one of them. He had been stupid. But the boy had seemed fairly nice. It wasn't like he had tried to kill him or anything… yet.

He decided not to tell anyone about the day's incident. It wasn't very important. He simply when home and sulked, as usual.

The next day, Harry was walking into the cafeteria, when he saw the mind reader sitting with his girlfriend. She looked hypnotized. Before he could reach his own table, a hand stopped him.

He turned. It was Jasper.

"I wanted to apologize about asking about your scar yesterday. It was rude." Harry noticed he was breathing close to nothing. "Natural thing to do. Look, I really have to go…" He started toward his table again, but Jasper stopped him.

"Wait. I'm a bit curious about something. If it's not too personal, why did you move here?" Before Harry could answer, Ron's voice echoed through the whole room.

"_Bloody hell!_" He shouted. He jumped to his feet, along with the others, and they ran toward Harry.

Ginny took his arm tightly, and they dragged him away from Jasper.

Once they were in the parking lot, they stopped, panting. "Harry. Stay away from them." Hermione gasped.

Hermione waited for Harry to come to the table, but he was stopped by Jasper. They started to talk. So she started without him.

"Muffliato! Hard, pale skin… they didn't come on Tuesday… golden eyes… beautiful… never eat…" She whispered to herself, as the others listened carefully. She suddenly gasped.

"No! It doesn't make sense! The eyes aren't the right color. And that girl is _definitely_ not one of them… oh no…" She fretted. "Spit it out! What is it?" George urged.

"The Hales and Cullens are vampires." She mumbled. "_Bloody hell!_" Ron yelled, seeing Harry talking to the vampire. They dragged him away.

"Why?" Harry protested. "They're vampires!" She revealed. "That's… but… of course! I saw that muggle girl! She looked like she was hypnotized!" He remembered. "What is she? A portable snack?" Ginny shuddered. "We have to tell her." George agreed. They headed back.

After the day was over they split up to find the girl. Finally, Harry and Hermione found her alone by the gym. They walked up to her casually.

"Oh, hi!" She waved kindly. "I haven't talked to you because I know what a pain being the new student is. I'm Bella Swan." She added. "I'm Harry Potter." Harry said. "Hermione Granger." Hermione winked.

"Look. We wanted to talk to you about your boyfriend." Harry started. But Bella suddenly took up defensive. "Edward? What about him? He's just a guy." She blurted out. The wizard and witch exchanged looks. She knew.

"Um… Bella? Do you know that Edward and his family are…?" Hermione trailed off. "Are what? They're just really nice people that keep to themselves." Bella assured them. Did they know the family secret? How could they?

"Bella, listen to us. You have to stay away from them. It's dangerous." Harry persisted. Like a flash of lighting, he was on the floor. Edward, the mind reader, was crouched in an offensive stance. A low growl was coming from his throat.

"Edward… no it's fine. Don't worry." Bella tried to pull him straight. Harry and Hermione looked at each other. They agreed on something. Run.

They jumped to their feet and ran away as fast as they could. They saw Mr. Weasly's car and hopped on with the others. "Go!" Harry shouted. They swerved away.

"You scared them away." Bella told Edward. "That was the point." He rolled his eyes. "They were just trying to help." She excused them. "Bella, they're not normal. We have to be careful. They know what we are, now it's time we found out what _they_ are."


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter four:** Desperate

It was obvious that the vampires were onto them, so the magic family kept their heads down, and did as little magic as possible.

Hermione gave the whole family a lecture about vampires, just in case.

Luckily, the day after the discovery was very sunny, unusually warm for Forks. Everyone felt relieved that the vampires would be absent. They went to school calmly.

They were surprised to meet Bella the second they arrived. She was looking annoyed and scared. She dragged them over between two buildings.

"You can't tell anyone." She pleaded. "Please keep it a secret." They all eyed each other. "What did you expect? That we were going to shout it out to the whole school? We're not bloody idiots." George rolled his eyes. He wasn't his usually funny self. He was annoyed that he couldn't use magic.

"Oh… good." Bella muttered. "But how can you just ignore the fact? For all you know, you could be a portable snack." Ron blurted out. Bella frowned.

"They're not like that. And if they bit me once, I'd transform… painfully. I know all about them, more than you do. I'm fine. Just stay away from them, or they'll go for you." She turned and ran to class leaving them fuming.

The rest of the day was boring. Bella avoided them cautiously. But she couldn't at the last hour, gym. Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and Ron were teamed up against another team. Bella was shockingly bad at dodge ball.

The wizards weren't. It was just like dodging spells. Sadly, they were not allowed to use their wands. They had to use balls instead. But it was still easy. They defended Bella and beat the other team without losing a single member of their team.

Everyone gaped. Bella finally gave in. She didn't run away from them as she had the rest of that day.

"Why do you stay with them, when you know that they could kill you whenever they wanted?" Ginny asked. Bella shrugged. "I know they won't. They're good people. Edward just got offensive 'cause it's his natural instinct. And because you got too close to me, I guess. He a bit defensive with me." She blushed slightly before continuing. "Anyways, just stay away from them. They won't hurt you unless you threaten them, or get a paper cut." She added, chuckling.

"We're-" Harry caught himself. "We can't just watch you date a-" Bella quickly covered his mouth as some students passed. Ginny pushed her away. "I wish you would just forget about it. It's none of your business." Bella snapped and walked away.

Bella went to her truck and took the opportunity of the sunny day to visit the La Push. She walked by the water and smiled to herself. Something caught her eye.

"Jacob!" She exclaimed. Jake walked over and hugged her. "I haven't seen you in a while." He commented. "I know, Jake. I wish I could come more often, but…" She trailed off. "What?" Jake prompted. She shook her head.

"It's a long drive." She didn't want to tell her closest human friend about the Cullens not letting her, for some crazy reason.

"So… what's going on?" He asked. Bella shrugged. "Not much. There are some new kids at my school. They're weirdos." She shook her head angrily. "Let me talk to them some day." Jake winked, making her laugh.

"I'll do that." She assured her friend. But, at that moment, Jake gasped. He threw up, and fainted.

Two hours later, Bella was still at his house. Finally, Billy persuaded her to leave. Actually he shut the front door in her face, but you get the idea.

Bella grumbled as she drove away, worrying for her friend. With a sigh, she headed back to her more complicated life, with vampires and whatever those new kids were.

But she didn't get far.

Once she was half way to her house, a thump echoed on her roof. She flinched, but was not particularly worried. Edward opened the passenger door and jumped in. Bella sighed.

"I've told you not to go there." Her boyfriend growled. "It was just a short visit to the beach. I talked with Jacob a while and he passed out. Billy made me leave." Edward was silent. "Oh." He managed.

"Listen, Edward. Don't worry about it. I'm fine. I'm sorry I went to the beach without telling you. Just forget it."

That weekend, each of the vampires took turns spying on the newcomers. Bella tried to get Jacob on the phone. He never answered.

On Monday, all the wizards and witches were in a bad mood. They hadn't been able to use any magic in days. The vampires were always watching.

George was not his funny self. He glared at the vampire next to him the whole class. It glared back. George just wanted to take out his wand and hex the guy, but he knew that would turn up really bad. So the hexing would have to wait.

Jasper noticed how depressed Harry Potter was. More than usual. He was also angry. But as Jasper got a bit closer, Harry spotted him and hurried away. The vampire sighed. This was going to be difficult.

Ginny felt like she was being watched, constantly. She hated the feeling. Maybe moving hadn't been the best idea. She was shocked when one of the vamps walked up next to her.

"Hi." She said pleasantly. Ginny glared, but she was secretly afraid of this small girl. From what Hermione had said, she could crush her bones in the most painful ways.

So Ginny decided to make a run for it. She found Harry in the cafeteria, and hugged him tightly. Were they really in danger?

That same day, all the vampires had a talk. It was about one in the morning.

"I have an idea. I don't like it, but for all we know, they could be dangerous." Edward sighed. Carlisle nodded. "Tell us your idea."

"Well, from the way they act, they can obviously defend themselves. I was thinking that we attack one of the weaker ones, and see how they react. Since they obviously know what we are, they'll use they're powers, and we'll see what we're facing. We might even get to question whoever we attack." He said.

Esme gasped. "Edward! You can't plan to hurt any of them. They're children!" She scolded. "No. Edward is right. It's the only way." Carlisle admitted. "But which do we attack?" Emmett questioned.

"It can't be the older one, George Weasely. He obviously has experience." Edward said. "And it can't be Harry Potter. He looks like he's the leader." Jasper added. "That little Hermione Granger wouldn't work either. She's the brain. She might take us without showing her powers." Emmett joined in.

"It could be that 'Ron' boy." Rosalie shrugged. "No. How about the youngest girl? She's scared of us. I saw it in her eyes today. And she must be George and Ron's sister, by the hair. _And_ she's Harry's girlfriend. We couldn't pick someone better." Alice decided. They all agreed.

"We'll do it tomorrow night."

The next day was creepy. All the vampires seemed to be staring at Ginny. But the youngest witch didn't tell anyone. She'd look like a baby.

So the wizards and witches went home to a pile of homework. The vampires waited patiently for them to fall asleep. Then, Alice climbed the wall and sneaked into the house through an open window.

Ginny suddenly felt iron hands wrap around her wrists. They were cold as ice. A vampire. She thrashed and cried out and she was thrown out the window.

Hard arms caught her. "Harry!" She screamed. Seconds later, everyone was up. Harry was out the door first. Ginny craned her neck and saw that the biggest of the vampires was the one holding her. His golden eyes shined in the night. He flashed a grin at her.

Emmett carried the girl into the woods. And set her on the floor. She jumped to her feet.

Ginny looked around her. She was in the woods, surrounded by vampires. "What's your name?" The mind reader asked. In her panic, her occlumency shields crashed. She hurriedly put them back up again.

For just a second, Edward accessed the girl's mind. _Ginny. Oh no! He's reading my mind!_ That was all he managed to hear, before her mind was untouchable again.

"Alright, Ginny. Why did you come here?" He continued, hoping that she would give in. "I-I can't tell you that." She stuttered. After a moment she added, "Are you going to kill me?"

The vampires were stunned. How could she just say it so straight out? "Have people tried to kill you before?" Alice asked before Edward could. "Yes." Of course they had. She had a tough past.

"Why?" Emmett prompted. "I'm not stupid. I'm not going to tell a bunch of bloody vampires all about myself." Ginny snapped. "We could kill you." Rosalie hinted.

"Then why don't you do so right now?" Ginny questioned. Her hands were shaking, but she stood her ground. She'd been at war. She wasn't going to get soft because of a few vampires.

"Because we want to find out what you are." Edward revealed. At that moment, her family crashed through the trees. "No! This is all a trick!" Ginny yelled. Edward was covering her mouth in less than a second.

Everyone immediately put his or her wand away. "Of course." Hermione muttered. So they approached the group of vampires slowly. Ron was shaking with anger, as was George. "Give us back my sister!" Ron shouted.

All of the vampires laughed.

"Is that really all you do? Yell?" Emmett mocked, grabbing hold of Ginny and jumping high up onto a tree. The witch did her best not to look down. He threw her into Edward's arms.

Everyone wanted to take out their wands and hex the vampires, but that would mean letting them win. Edward tossed Ginny up to Alice, who tossed her to Jasper.

Jasper winced at how intense the girl's fear was. "We don't want to do this. Just tell us what you are." He whispered. Ginny's shaky hands clutched Jasper's arms as she looked down. "We came here to get away from everything. But instead, we got into a whole new mess." She whimpered.

Edward and Jasper's eyes met. They silently agreed. Jasper was on the ground in half a second. He let go of the girl. She ran to her friends. In the blink of an eye, the rest of the vampires were at his side. "We're just curious." Alice sighed. With that, the vampires ran off.

Everyone rushed Ginny inside. But she was fine. "I'm so sorry. I-I told him." She sobbed. "You told one of them what we were?" Hermione gasped. "No. I told one of them that we moved here to get away, but we just found another mess. Then, he let me down." She explained.

"That's fine. Vampires are smart, but they can't figure us out without more clues." Hermione comforted her.

Once Ginny was asleep, Hermione sneaked over to Harry and Ron's room.

"Listen. I was thinking about something one of them said. She said 'We're just curious.'" Hermione reminded them. Harry nodded. "Yeah. I noticed that too. That means that they don't really want to hurt us. They just want to find out what we are." He whispered.

"So should we tell them?" Ron asked. After a minute, they all said, "No."


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter five:** What?

After that night, someone would always be at Ginny's side. The only time she was alone was during classes. But that was enough. With looks and money, the vampires got whatever they wanted. Each vampire was in charge of one of the wizards or witches.

Jasper was in charge of Ginny, Edward was in charge of George, Rosalie of Ron, Alice of Harry, and Emmett of Hermione. With a few bills, they arranged their classes so that all of them were the same as their corresponding unknown.

Ginny felt eyes burning into the back of her head, but she determinedly kept her head down. When the bell rang, she rushed to gather her things. Half her books crashed to the floor.

She bet down to pick them up, but someone beat her to it. Jasper. She froze in fear. But he simply handed her the books. "Sorry about before. It truly was not our intention to harm you." He whispered as he walked away. Ginny stared, stunned, in his direction. What the bloody hell?

Harry spotted one of the vampires sit behind him. He stiffened. But when the class ended, she simply smiled. "I'm Alice, by the way." He stared, confused, at her as she danced off to her next class.

George noticed that the mind reader was trying harder than ever to get into his mind. He opened his shields for just a second to yell in his head _I don't think so_. He secured his shields again, laughing at his expression, and wishing he had a camera.

Ron gritted his teeth as Rosalie sat close to him in class. He wanted to punch her, even if she was a girl. But he stopped himself, remembering the super-strength from the other day.

Hermione gulped as Emmett sat next to her in Biology. He winked and flashed a grin with dangerous teeth. Under their desk, he pulverized a pencil. Hermione was out of the classroom the second the bell rang.

At the cafeteria, Bella sat with them. They no longer felt any pity for her. They glared. "Tell your friends to leave us alone." Ron grumbled. "I don't understand. Why are they following you so much? Did you do something?" She asked.

"Of course not! _They_'re the ones that kidnapped her!" Harry fought to keep his voice down. "_What_?" Bella gasped. Ginny nodded, shooting a fearful glance in the Cullen's direction.

"N-no. They'd never do that. You must have seen different vampires." She said. "I don't think so." Ginny shuddered. Bella stomped over to the vampire table.

They had obviously heard everything. Edward signaled for her to sit on his lap, but she stood. "Is what I heard true?" She asked. They all nodded. She shook her head angrily and stormed out of the cafeteria.

With a sigh, Edward followed her out.

At the parking lot, he stopped her. "No, Edward. I just can't believe this." She tried to pull away from his grip. "Listen. We had to see what they were. Nobody got hurt." He said. "I don't care _why_ you did it. You still had no right to kidnap one of them. She's the youngest! She looks like she should be in a younger year!" She exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, Bella. If I knew you would get so upset, I wouldn't have done it." He kissed her cheek. "No. Edward, what's done is done. I can only imagine what happened, but I can guess it wasn't pleasant. It's over." Edward tightened his grip. "Bella, no. Please, I'll do anything." He pleaded. "Will you leave them? Leave Forks? Forget you ever saw them?" She questioned.

He didn't answer.

"I thought not. I'm done with the super-natural. We both knew that this would never work. It was only a matter of time. I'm moving back to Phoenix. I'm sorry." Edward let go of her and she rushed to her truck. She drove away.

Edward returned, wide-eyed. Alice patted his back. Jasper knew that his feelings could only mean one thing.

Bella was gone.

Bella drove home. She packed all of her things. Charlie wasn't home yet. She realized that she was doing just what she had done the year before. She left a note for him, begging for forgiveness.

She called Jacob. To her surprise, he answered. "Hello?" He sighed. "Hi, Jake. It's Bella." She said. "Oh… um… Bella, I'm sorry. I can't exactly see you for a while…" He started. "Don't worry Jacob. I'm leaving Forks. I'm going home. I wanted to say goodbye." She interrupted.

"Oh… why are you leaving Bells?" He asked, concerned. "The Cullens. I've had enough. Bye, Jake. I'll see if I can call you or something." She hung up. She grabbed her things and marched to her truck.

SOME HOURS LATER

Bella hugged her mother. "Mom, I've missed you. You were right. I hate Forks." She cried, absorbing all the sun. This was where she truly belonged.

The wizards were stunned to see the mind reader looking depressed. What had just happened? "I'm going to try Legilimency. I'll have to take my Occlumency shields down, though." Hermione whispered. She closed her eyes and concentrated.

Edward suddenly got access to one of the minds. He was surprised, but he was still depressed about Bella. _So _that's_ what happened._ Hermione Granger thought. She was reading his mind! _Get out!_ He thought. _Just curious._ With that, she exited his mind and put her shields back up. He stood angrily. Alice pulled him down.

"She read my mind! That-" He started cursing while Alice comforted him. Finally, she decided to take him home.

That afternoon, the wizards decided to talk. "I think we should just forget about these vampires. Live the life we meant to live when we came here. We'll still be on guard, and try to make as little contact as possible, but other than that, just forget about them." Arthur suggested. Everyone agreed, and that's what they did.

A few days later, Ginny had finished all her homework. She had decided that it was safe to wander without her wand. The vampires didn't really want to hurt her. She wandered into the woods.

She walked for about ten minutes, but then it was getting too dark. She turned around and started to head back.

That's when she heard the growls.

She froze in place as an animal sneaked into sight. It was a bear. No. It was a giant wolf. She didn't think it was possible for a wolf to be so big. Its fur was rusty reddish brown.

Ginny immediately backtracked, but another growl echoed behind her. There was _another_ wolf behind her. This one was black. She gulped as more wolves appeared. She trembled and closed her eyes.

"Help!" She screamed.

Jasper's head shot up. Was that a cry for help? It was close to the unknowns' house. He realized what was happening. He ran full speed to the forest.

Sam felt sure that this girl had something to do with the Cullens. Even if she didn't, she had a strange scent. It was different from a normal human's.

A few seconds after Ginny had screamed, a white blur hopped to her side. She jumped and staggered away. Jasper clutched her wrist. "Stay close." He commanded. She shyly obeyed. He looked nicer than the growling wolves.

At that moment, the black wolf darted deeper into the trees. A very tall and muscular boy walked out, wearing only shorts. "Who are you? _What_ are you?" He questioned.

"I-I'm Ginny Weasely. Who and what are _you_?" She shot at them. "They're werewolves." Jasper answered. Ginny laughed out loud. "Werewolves? I've seen werewolves. You're nothing like them." She informed them. Everyone looked a bit taken aback. She blushed.

"You haven't answered my question. What are you?" The man repeated. "She won't tell you. We've been trying to find out for weeks." Jasper said quietly. Another of the wolves rushed away from sight. A large boy, also wearing just shorts, walked into view.

"She'll tell us. We have all the time of the world." He said. "Jacob, careful." The older one warned. "I'm fine, Sam. I've gotten the hang of it." Jacob sighed. "Listen, we won't hurt you, if you don't pose any threat to humans. Just tell us what you are." He persuaded.

Ginny's resolve wavered. Maybe she _should_ tell them. No. That would just make her look even more dangerous. It would bring up a lot of questions too. She wished she had her wand.

"I'm not telling you anything. Throw me around or whatever you want to do with me all you want. My secret is staying a secret." She declared. Jacob's entire frame shivered. "Jacob! Get out of here!" Sam yelled.

He continued to shudder but he didn't move. In the blink of an eye, he turned into the large rusty-furred wolf. He growled at trembling Ginny. Jasper stepped in front of her.

"Listen to reason. How could a small girl possibly pose a threat? If she wanted to do any damage, she would have done it already." He said. All of the wolves were growling now. Jasper sighed and closed his eyes.

Everyone suddenly felt calm and happy. Was this one of the vampire tricks Hermione had told Ginny about. She snapped out of it. She took advantage of the situation and ran.

She had no idea in which direction her house was, so she simply put as much distance between herself and the wolves as possible. Tears streaked down her face. She heard steady but quick footsteps behind her. They were getting closer.

She cried harder. Finally she let out a sob and sprinted as fast as she could, but vampires were fast. She felt a hand of her shoulder, pulling her to a halt. She tried to pull away unsuccessfully.

"L-leave me alone." She stammered, trying to keep her voice steady. Again, she felt a feeling of calm pass through her, but she shunned it away. That was just an illusion. "Please. I don't want trouble." She pleaded.

"You're knee-deep already, Ginny. There's nothing you can do about that." Jasper's velvet voice said. She heard more footsteps and panicked. But Jasper kept her in place. The rest of the vampires and two new ones were by her in seconds.

Without thinking, she apparated home.

She didn't plan on Jasper hitching a ride.

She landed in her room. Her shoulder hurt. She noticed that Jasper was clutching it tightly in shock. "Let _go_." Ginny complained. He put his hand down so fast, all Ginny saw was a white blur.

"How did you do that?" Jasper asked, shocked. One second, they had been in the forest. The next they had appeared in her room. How was that possible?

"Secret." Ginny mumbled. Loud footsteps sounded nearby. "Go!" Ginny whispered. Jasper disappeared. But he didn't go, as Ginny thought. He simply hid in her closet, watching.

George burst into her room, sweat dripping off his face. He ran over and hugged Ginny tightly, ignoring her complains. "Merlin's beard! We didn't see you. We thought the vamps had taken you again." He fretted. "No. I just went for a walk." This was technically true.

"We have to be careful. If those vampires find out we're wizards, it'll turn into a fight." Jasper froze. Wizards? "And witches." Ginny corrected her brother playfully. He rolled his eyes and walked out. Ginny closed the door.

She walked over to her closet to grab a change of clothes. Jasper just managed to wake up enough to cover her mouth so she wouldn't scream. He sat her on her bed. "You're a witch?" He questioned. He noticed Ginny feeling around for something. She clutched what looked like a polished stick.

Jaspers instincts told him that stick was dangerous. He took it from her and put it out of her reach. She gave a desperate whimper. "Answer me." He insisted. She slowly nodded. Jasper shook his head in amazement. He jumped out her window, leaving her on her bed, stunned.

Ginny knew she should tell the others. But it was her fault that Jasper had found out. She should have made sure he was gone. Guilt held her from telling the truth. Hermione entered their room later. "Hey, Ginny. Are you alright?" She asked. Ginny nodded. It was the easiest way to lie.

Jasper ran as fast as his feet could take him, so he was with his family in a matter of seconds.

"I know what they are." He exclaimed. Edward's eyes widened as he read Jasper's thoughts. "That's impossible." He argued. "How else could she have teleported me to her house? And she was reaching for a stick, maybe a wand." Jasper noted.

"Can someone please explain?" Emmett interrupted. "They're wizards, and witches for that matter. Ginny teleported me to her house. Her brother warned her about making sure we didn't find out they were _wizards_ and she said _witches too_." Jasper explained himself. Carlisle looked like he wanted to check everyone into a mental institution, including himself.

Alice looked delighted. "This is going to be fun." She grinned. She glanced at Edward and Jasper felt a strong feeling in her. One that shouldn't be there. Love.

He charged at Alice. He dragged her away from the others. "Tell me what you felt was brotherly love. Alice, please." He begged. She didn't meet his eyes. "Fine, then. If you don't want me, I wouldn't want to bother you." He ran back past the others and through the woods, not knowing exactly where he was going.

Jasper passed by them just long enough for Edward to read his mind. His eyes widened. Alice appeared then, looking ashamed. He hugged her. Alice had always been more than just a sister.

Jasper ended up at the wizards' house. He climbed the wall and went into Ginny's room. She was asleep on one bed. In the other he recognized Hermione Granger. Jasper decided it was too dangerous to look around. He went home to change.

On Monday, he went to school separately. He sulked and stared at Alice.

Ginny was completely on guard. Now, she took her wand wherever she went. She noticed that at lunch, Jasper sat away from the other vampires. Why? She felt the mind reader pressing hard. She let him in just long enough to think _Just leave me alone. Pick on someone else_. She almost laughed at his bewildered face. Almost.

After school, she relaxed just outside the house while the others did homework. She lay on the damp grass and let herself slowly drift to sleep.

She woke to the sound of growls.

She was in the woods again. The boy she recognized as Jacob was standing before her. She blinked. This was no dream. "You never answered that question." He reminded her. She shook head. "Why can't you all just leave me alone?" She sobbed.

Sam walked into sight. "Not so tough without that leech at your side, are you?" He questioned. "I barely know him. I found out he was a vampire a few weeks ago. He wants to know what I am so he's been following my every move. It paid off. He knows." She grumbled, still blaming herself.

"Hey, we just want to help. If the leeches know, than it's only fair for us to know as well." Jacob said. Ginny remembered her wand. She flicked it out and pointed it at them in turn. She slowly got to her feet.

"Just stay away from me." She cautioned. But her wand didn't look very threatening. They surged forward. She shouted the first spell that came to her mind. "Levicorpus!" An invisible force seemed to grab Sam by the ankle and lift him into the air. Ginny continued to back away as Jacob tried to get Sam down.

Their eyes focused on her wand. She turned and ran. But Jacob caught her in no time. He swung her off her feet and carried her back to where Sam was hanging. His face was getting red.

"Reverse it." Jake demanded. Ginny shakily held up her wand. "Liberacorpus." She muttered. Sam fell to the ground. He quickly got to his feet. He looked so angry he could barely talk. "What. Are. You?" He managed, shaking.

"A-a witch." Ginny admitted. Suddenly, both Jacob and Sam erupted laughing. "Listen. That was a nice trick you did, but there's no way-" Jacob started. "Just like there's no way werewolves can exist." She shot at them. It was difficult to look angry when being carried, but she managed.

There was an eerie silence. Ginny twirled her wand. "Want another demonstration?" She questioned. Jacob snatched her wand away. She sighed. "I can still do magic. It just might end up messed up. Do you want messed up faces?" She asked. They rolled their eyes.

"Come on. Let's take you to the hut." Jacob passed Ginny over to Sam and morphed into a wolf. Ginny saw her wand drop to the floor. When Sam wasn't looking, she picked it up and pocketed it. Sam put her on the Jacob wolf's back. He started to run.

Ginny held on for dear life. Then she got an idea. She closed her eyes and jumped off the wolf's back. She rolled on the forest floor. But she got to her feet almost immediately. She turned and ran. It was time to tell the others.

Jacob suddenly realized that the 'witch' wasn't on his back anymore. He veered to a stop. _Jake! Find her!_ Sam scolded in his head. He ran in the direction of her scent.

Ginny heard heavy footsteps behind her. A wolf. She ran faster, trying to contain her panic. She remembered a spell to make you run faster and muttered it. She got into the house just as Jake popped his head from the trees. She slammed the door, and ran to find someone, anyone.

Percy was the only one awake. He had recently been studying to be a lawyer, whatever that was. She ran right into his arms. "What's wrong Ginny? He asked. "Wolves. They call themselves werewolves. After me. Just got away. Vampires too." She gasped. He was instantly alert.

"Ginny, catch your breath and explain." He demanded.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter six:** Game

Ginny finally managed to explain everything. "Why didn't you tell us about your first encounter with the wolves?" Percy asked. "I thought you'd just worry." She mumbled. "And we would have been right to! Werewolves and vampires all know what we are! We'll have to move away!" He exclaimed.

That just about woke everyone up.

Soon, Percy's room was crowded with arguments. Ginny hung her head. This was her fault. She leaned out the window to get some fresh air. She saw the blur of white just in time. She slammed the window shut and pointed her wand at it. Jasper's face appeared on the other side.

Jasper saw the wolves taking Ginny to their land. He was about to interfere when she simply _jumped_ off of the wolf's back. He was shocked to see her keep her head and run. She got to her house just in time. Jasper heard fighting and saw that all of Ginny's family was discussing their departure. Ginny was leaning out the window. He ran in that direction.

But Ginny saw him coming. She closed the window and pointed her wand at it. Jasper peeked in and saw that every other person in the room was doing the same. His chances weren't good. He sighed, and ran back into the forest.

For the first time in days, Jasper confronted his family. Edward and Alice looked apologetic, but he ignored this. "The wizards. This has become more than just a curious search. The wolves are after them." This got everyone's attention.

"Do they know?" Carlisle wondered. "Yes. When Ginny tried to run away, they caught her and she answered. I'm surprised at how brave she was. She simply _jumped_ off one of the wolf's back. But I know they'll be looking for her specifically. They don't know about the others." Jasper explained quickly. Everyone nodded seriously. The wolves might consider them a threat and… end them.

Ginny's hands shook as she lowered her wand. Harry walked over to her. He embraced her, but she pulled away. "No. I want to be alone." She ran to her room.

She looked out of the window, keeping it closed this time. She saw Jacob as a wolf. They met eyes. His big black eyes told her that this wasn't over.

That night, Jasper decided to check if Ginny was safe. He opened her window and climbed in. She was on her bed. Her face was wet with sweat. She suddenly turned. "No." She whispered. Jasper realized she was having a nightmare. "No, no, NO!" She screamed.

Wolves and vampires surrounded Ginny. All their faces were covered with blood. "Come here, little witch. We only want to kill you." The mind reader hissed. She shook her head. "Just leave me alone." She begged. "Come on, Ginny. It'll only hurt a lot." Jasper chuckled. "No." She said, looking around for somewhere to go. They pressed in closer. Jasper grabbed her by the shoulders, smiling and showing his sharp teeth. "No, no, NO!" She shrieked.

Jasper couldn't resist himself. He ran to Ginny and put his hands on her shoulders. He shook her, trying to wake her up. She continued to shriek. Hermione jumped awake in the next bed.

Shrieking woke Hermione. She looked over to Ginny's bed. One of the vampires was bent over her, while she screamed. Hermione grabbed her wand.

Ginny opened her eyes. Jasper actually was there. She screamed and pulled away from him. "Stupefy!" She heard Hermione yell. With a flash of red light, Jasper was thrown back. He immediately jumped to his feet, a low growl forming in his throat.

Ginny did something crazy. She grabbed her own wand. "Stupefy!" But she pointed at Hermione. The witch flew back and passed out. Ginny turned to point her wand at Jasper, but he was already there, taking it from her. She violently tried to get it back, but Jasper didn't let her. He was looking at her in concern. She realized she was crying.

"I'm fine. It was just a dream." She croaked, clearing her throat. They both stayed silent for a few minutes. A sudden growl made Ginny jump and Jasper twirl to look out the window.

"Give me my wand." Ginny hissed. Jasper ignored her. He jumped out the window. The young witch squinted through the darkness, trying to see. She saw Jasper's silhouette along with two wolves'. The wolves pounced.

Ginny watched as they fought. She heard a horrible _crack_ and a hiss. The next second a body harder than stone slammed into her. She heard the window being closed. She groaned and weakly pushed the heavy body off of her. Jasper echoed her groan. That's when she saw it. She screamed.

There was a hand dragging itself around. It wasn't connected to an arm. Ginny saw her wand and swiftly took it. Hermione moaned and got to her feet.

The two witches pointed their wands at each other. "Why are you protecting him? He tried to kill you." Hermione asked. "No he didn't. I was having a nightmare. He woke me up." Ginny shuddered as the limp hand wrapped around her ankle.

"Hermione, come on. He's trying to help. He just got beat up by two giant wolves." She explained. "He's our enemy, Ginny. I'm not going to kill him, but why don't we just leave the job to the wolves? Throw him out." She suggested.

"Are you insane? They'll kill him!" Ginny exclaimed. But Hermione frowned. "I'm sorry. I swear I am. Imperio!" She shouted. Ginny froze. "Throw him out." Hermione's voice sounded like everything wonderful in the world combined.

Ginny started to haul Jasper up against the window. He blinked. Ginny started to push. She realized that she was pushing him to his death. She stopped and balled her fists up. "N-no." She hissed through clenched teeth.

"Push him Ginny. Go on." Hermione persisted. Ginny started to, but she managed to stop again. "D-don't make me." She pleaded, her hands shaking. Jasper realized what was happening. He pushed himself away from the window and closed it again. He used Ginny as a shield so Hermione couldn't hurt him with that strange magic.

"Ginny! He wants to hurt Harry! Stop him!" Hermione lied. Ginny smiled a silly smile. "Oh, that's fine. Don't worry. I like Jasper more than Harry." She giggled, not herself. Jasper was shocked. How could this be happening _again_? What was the chance of two human-vampire relationships in one same town?

Ginny suddenly snapped out of it. She realized what she had just said. Her face was soon even redder than her hair. She noticed Jasper hiding behind her. "Petrificus Totalus!" She whispered, pointing her wand at the vampire. His arms and legs snapped together and he clattered to the ground, unable to move.

"Happy?" She questioned, glaring at Hermione. "I can't believe this." Hermione muttered. She suddenly turned toward the door. "Langlock!" Ginny exclaimed. Hermione _mmh_-ed in protest as her tongue stuck to the top of her mouth. Ginny slammed the door in her face and locked it.

She suddenly felt sharp pain on her ankle. "Lumos." She mumbled. Light came from her wand and she could see better. Jasper's stray hand was squeezing her ankle tightly. She desperately tried to pry it off, but it only squeezed tighter. She cried out in pain.

She crawled over to Jasper's immobile body, and spoke the counter-curse. The vampire sprang to life. "Let go." Ginny begged. His hand looked like it was ready to pull her foot off. It relaxed. Jasper reattached it to his arm. Ginny rubbed her ankle. It was a purplish color.

Before anything else could happen, the door burst off its hinges. Hermione came in along with all the others. "Incendio!" Harry yelled. Ginny realized what was going to happen. She leaped up in front of Jasper and gripped his wrist. She disapparated.

They landed somewhere in the forest. Ginny cried out in pain. She had splinched. Her left foot had been left behind. She noticed that her shirt was on fire. Jasper was backing away from her. She shakily raised her wand. "Aguamenti." She said. Water soaked her clothes and she was no longer on fire. Jasper got a bit closer.

He saw her pained face. "Are you burnt?" He wondered. She shook her head. "Splinched. It happens when you don't concentrate when you apparate. I kind of left my foot behind." She explained, taking deep breaths. Jasper looked horrified by the fact. He caught sight of blood and jumped ten feet away from her. The smell was hypnotizing; mouthwatering.

Jasper unconsciously took a step forward. Ginny tried to drag herself away. "Jasper, no. J-Jasper, please." She pleaded, but the smell was too much. He crouched down into an offensive position. He growled. Ginny knew it was too dangerous to apparate again. She didn't have time to cast a spell either. She closed her eyes braced herself.

Freezing hands clutched her. She did her best to stay calm. She suddenly felt different hands grab her from behind. They were also freezing. She heard a lot of snapping, but nothing bit her. Finally, one pair of hands let go. She felt rushing wind. She was placed on a hard floor and she heard a door slam.

She opened her eyes. Ginny had no idea where she was. Everything was dark. She lifted her wand. "Lumos." She whispered. Light erupted from the tip. She saw one of the vampires standing there. She was still bleeding. "Levicorpus!" She screamed. He was lifted into the air by his ankles.

She took a closer look. He was one of the older ones. He had golden-like hair, very similar to his eyes. He didn't look like he had blood lust. Though he did look surprised at suddenly being turned upside-down.

"I won't hurt you. I'm a doctor. I can help you." He said. Ginny snorted. "You're a bloody vampire. You can't be a doctor." She said. "I'm not the one that is bloody." He corrected. "I'm fine." She mumbled. "May you please let me down? I have centuries of experience. I have never even tasted human blood." He smiled. Ginny dragged herself away a bit before sighing the counter-curse.

The vampire flipped in the air and landed on his feet. He switched on a light. Ginny turned her wand off. "I'm Carlisle. Edward found Jasper crazed by the scent of your blood. A few more seconds, and you'd be dead." He informed her. She nodded. "I am ever so curious to finding out what happened." He added.

"I splinched." She mumbled shamefully. He raised an eyebrow. "When I… teleported, I left a piece of myself behind; my foot." She scooted further away from the calm vampire. He winced. "That must be painful. May I take a look?" He asked. Ginny quickly shook her head. She knew better than to let a vampire examine her bloody wound.

"Be reasonable. If he doesn't look, you'll probably die." Another voice said from the door. It was the mind reader. Edward, was it? She suddenly realized that her occlumency shields had been down ever since she apparated. She tried to put them back up, but they only held a second. She was too weak.

"You have an interesting mind." He commented, as if reading her mind (pun intended). She scooted away from him too. She thought about how Jasper had almost been killed. The mind reader's eyes widened. Oops. "That actually happened? Why would you save him?" He questioned. Ginny managed to get her shields up now. He gritted his teeth.

"Carlisle, you don't have to ask permission for everything. Go on and help her out. She's in pain, though she doesn't want to admit it." The mind reader sighed. Carlisle sighed too. In less than a second, the mind reader was holding her down as Carlisle looked at her leg. She struggled uselessly.

"There's not much I can do without the foot… but I can wipe the blood away and clean the wound." He shrugged. "Even I can do that." She wriggled her wand hand out of the mind reader's grip. "Scourgify." She said. All the blood disappeared. Carlisle stared for a second. Then he wrapped the leg with bandages so to stop the bleeding. Finally, they let go of her. She dragged herself against the wall and gripped her wand tightly as if her life depended on it.

Both vampires left the room. The closed the door behind them. When Ginny was sure they were gone, she wept. Maybe she should have let the others kill Jasper. Then, she'd still have her foot. Maybe she could go back and re-attach it. But her thoughts were interrupted when the door opened.

Alice danced in. She sat next to Ginny, who was desperately trying to wipe her tears. "Thank you for saving Jasper's life. He hates me now, but that doesn't mean I don't still care for him." She said. Ginny gulped and nodded, wishing she was brave enough to apparate away. Anywhere was better than a place full of vampires, right? She decided it was the best course of action.

Alice shook her head. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. We're not going to hurt you. We're trying to protect you. Please don't teleport away." Alice requested. Ginny checked her occlumency shields. They were up and strong. "How do you know I want to do that?" She asked. Alice winked. "Edward isn't the only one with handy powers. In case you're wondering, I do _not_ read minds. I can kind of see the future. Once you decide to do something, I can see you doing it." She explained. Ginny nodded as if she cared.

Here she was, having a conversation with a vampire. Now that wasn't something you saw every day, even if you were a witch. Alice noticed Ginny's wand. "Handy, huh? It looks like a fun toy." She laughed. "It's not a toy. It's a weapon." Ginny corrected quietly. "I don't see how you can win a battle with one of those." Alice puzzled.

"A lot of these won a war!" Ginny shouted. She realized what she had just said and mentally kicked herself. "A war?" Alice asked curiously. Ginny ignored her, letting her tears steam again, thinking of Fred.

After about an hour of being alone, Jasper stiffly walked in. "I'm sorry. You saved my life, and to repay you, I nearly kill you." He muttered. Ginny didn't answer; she didn't know what to say. The vampire sighed and walked out of the room.

Finally, Ginny couldn't take it anymore. She dragged herself to the door. She got on her knees and opened the door. Soon, she got the hang of moving around. She even managed to stand. She hopped through the vast house until she finally found the exit. But she lost her balance.

Someone caught her before she could touch the floor. It was Emmett. He gave out a booming laugh. "Trying to get away? Don't you think that in a houseful of vampires at least one would sense you?" He questioned. She didn't answer.

Instead of taking her back to the room, he carried her over to a living room. All the other vampires were there. Ginny wished she wasn't so scared to apparate. Emmett set her on a chair.

"Alice said you mentioned a war." Carlisle reminded her. She simply nodded. "Tell us about that." He suggested, as if she had a choice. But Ginny knew she didn't. "It was a wizard war. V-Voldemort, an evil wizard, and all his followers against everyone opposed to him. A lot of people died… including one of my brothers." She felt a few tears slip from her eyes. A kind-looking vampire gasped. She looked like the mother of the family. Everyone else looked shocked as well.

"You know George? He had a twin brother, Fred. They were hilarious. But George just hasn't been the same without him. We were all miserable, so we decided to move away from it all." She confessed. She felt guilty telling them everything, but she felt like she had no choice. "In the war, real werewolves were on the dark side. That's how I know that the ones that are here aren't really werewolves. They actually completely turn into wolves and they can do it whenever they want. Real werewolves aren't like that." She explained.

"Can I go home now?" She begged. But suddenly, everyone in the room growled. The mother-like vampire scooped Ginny into her arms. Ginny saw that there were three wolves and one man standing on the other side of the glass wall. "I don't think so." Sam rumbled.

The wolves burst through the glass. Ginny was tossed around like a football. Finally, one of the wolves bit the vampire holding Ginny. Then Sam ran over and took her. They ran as fast as they could, away from the Cullen's house.

Ginny realized something. This was no more than a game, a rivalry. And now she was in the smack-dab middle of it.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven:** S.S

Sam stuck Ginny onto one of the wolves. "Don't try to jump again, we'll just drag you back." He threatened. With a shudder, he turned into a wolf. Ginny held on as the wolf she was on started to run. She looked behind her. She saw blurs of white. Maybe the vampires would get her back. But was that really a good thing?

After a few minutes, the blurs stopped. They hissed and growled, but they didn't go any farther. It sounded like the wolves were laughing. This got Ginny mad. Finally, they stopped. Ginny rolled to the cold, wet ground. She closed her eyes as they changed into humans, just in case.

Hot hands lifted her. Her eyes flew open. She recognized Jake as the one carrying her. Panic filled her all of a sudden. What were they going to do? She struggled wildly and ended up falling onto the cold ground. She looked up to see several eyes on her.

Some of the eyes looked confused, others worried, and others annoyed. She shivered, and dragged herself back, staring at each of them wildly. She wanted to go to London. She wanted to go home. She suddenly noticed she didn't have her wand. She looked around, but it was nowhere to be seen.

Jacob took a slow step closer. "Please. What else do you want? You know who I am and even where I live." Ginny whimpered. "We want to know who you _were_ and where you _lived_." Sam said. The others nodded in agreement.

Ginny suddenly noticed she was exhausted. It was already morning and she hadn't slept more than an hour. She let herself fall onto the soft leaves and pass out.

Jake was shocked when the girl simply fainted in front of them. He looked at the others uneasily and walked over to pick her up. He nearly stepped on something. It was that polished stick she had used to make Sam turn upside-down. He took it with him. It could come in handy.

Ginny woke up in a hot room. How long had she slept? Jacob was there, twirling her wand between his fingers. "You're hurt." He informed her. The witch couldn't resist rolling her eyes. "Oh! I didn't notice my foot has been gone for hours. It certainly hasn't _hurt_." She said sarcastically. "Feisty, eh? Whatever. You can't do a thing without your stick." He grinned. "It's a wand. And I can, though it's more difficult." She concentrated.

"Accio wand." She said. Her wand flew to her hand. She gave a short, humorless laugh at Jake's expression. He didn't appreciate it. "So go on and tell me where you come from. Are there more of you? Are you dangerous?" He questioned.

"London. Yes. And yes." She recited. "You would admit you're dangerous just like that?" The 'werewolf' laughed. "Of course we're dangerous. Just like werewolves, vampires, muggles and shape-shifters, like you are." She shrugged. "Muggles?" Ginny sighed. "Normal people." She translated.

"If we aren't werewolves, then what are?" Jacob asked, curious. "Well… real werewolves transform on the full moon. They don't completely turn into a wolf. And they aren't in control of themselves when they transform." Ginny sounded like a talking textbook. She shuddered. She was turning into Hermione.

"You've watched too many movies." Jacob sighed. "Movies? Isn't that a muggle thing?" Ginny puzzled. The werewolf barked a laugh. "Ok. Let's say I believe you. Why haven't I ever seen any witches or werewolves before?" He questioned. "I suppose you've only seen vampires, very strange vampires at that. Have you ever seen a muggle dressed unusually? That's probably a wizard or witch. Werewolves are normal people or wizards until the full moon. So they're a bit hard to catch, unless you've studied how to identify one. _And_ Americans don't notice things, especially American muggles. I'm sure you didn't even know that unicorns, hippogriffs, thestrals, fauns, and dragons existed. I bet you don't even know what half of those things are." Ginny said smugly.

"I caught unicorns and dragons." Jacob admitted. Ginny caught sight of her leg. It was bloody again. She need to get her foot back. "I need to go and get my foot. Nice meeting you." She waved.

Jacob remembered the cracks that he had heard previously. Could this girl teleport herself? He jumped forward and clutched her shoulder just as she disapparted.

She appeared back in her room with a crack. Jacob gasped and gagged. Ginny gingerly took her foot. But she shuddered. "I can't do it." She whispered. After a minute, Jake recovered. He staggered over to her.

He pulled of her bandages and stuck her foot where it was supposed to go, ignoring her gasp of pain. "Go ahead. You're a witch, aren't you? You should know how fix yourself up." He said, still out of breath. Ginny had often strayed to the infirmary in her free time at Hogwarts and she had watched how to mend bones. She shakily held her wand to her ankle and muttered a spell. Her muscles immediately relaxed and she could feel her foot again.

It was sore, but she managed to stand. She suddenly realized something. She had a werewolf in her room. She pointed her wand at him. "Get out." She hissed. He crossed his arms.

"Stupefy!" She shouted. The 'werewolf' flew back and fell unconscious. "Rennervate." She sighed. Jake groaned and blinked. "Get out." She repeated.

Harry burst into the room, along with Hermione and Ron. They were holding up their wands. "Wait a second. There are more of you _here_?" Jake moaned. "Is this a werewolf? How much did you tell them, Ginny?" Harry asked. "I had no choice. First it was the vampires, then these guys. I had splinched. I was scared." Ginny sobbed. Ron dragged her sister behind him.

"Who are you?" Hermione questioned Jacob. "Jacob Black. What about you?" He shot. "Hermione Granger. That's Harry Potter, as any werewolf should know. And that's Ron Weasely." Hermione rolled her eyes. "Hermione, they're not real werewolves. They can transform whenever they like. And they turn into actual wolves, _big_ wolves." Ginny whispered. Jacob laughed.

"What should we do?" Ron muttered. "How about you kindly answer my doubts?" Jake suggested. "Don't tell me. You have super-hearing too." Harry sighed. "Come on, Ginny. Hermione and Ron can take care of this." He added. He leaded Ginny out of the room.

As soon as they were gone, Hermione shouted, "Imperio!" Jacob didn't even have time to blink. "Come here, Jacob. Come with us." Her sweet voice said. He followed them.

Harry led Ginny to his own room. His hand hesitated on the doorknob. But he pushed the door open. The second they were inside, he gasped. "Ginny, run." He crumpled to the floor. "Harry!" She screamed. A man in a dark cloak emerged from the shadows. He was smiling.

"You were away for a long time. Your friends' minds can only withstand so long of such a powerful spell." He said.He pulled Ginny in. The second they were in, he ga∂sisidddddd His face looked familiar. It suddenly hit her. She screamed.

Salazar Slytherin gave a small laugh. Jacob entered the room, along with Hermione and Ron. They all had glassy eyes. They suddenly collapsed. "Hm… what an interesting new friend." S.S mused. "Imperio." He added. Jacob got to his feet. "Kill her, would you? That idiotic blood traitor was in Gryffindor's house. Go!" Ginny staggered back as Jacob turned to her. She ran to the window, but Jacob was too fast. He grabbed her and threw her against a wall. She cried out in pain.

"Stop!" S.S exclaimed. "I can't let her go so easily. Crucio." He cackled. Unbearable pain passed through Ginny. She screamed and cringed. After what seemed like hours, but was probably minutes, the pain stopped. She sobbed and gasped.

"Beg for mercy. Maybe then I will put you out of your misery." S.S offered. Ginny couldn't speak yet, so she shook her head. She would never beg. No gryffindor would ever beg to a Slytherin. S.S sighed. "Fine then. Crucio!" The pain returned. Ginny regretted her decision immediately.

After being crucio–ed about five times, Ginny fainted.

The witch woke up on a soft bed. She didn't open her eyes, trying to absorb as much rest as she could. Today, she was in for another day of smiling. Maybe she would stop by Hogwarts to check out how things were doing. But now, she just wanted to sleep a bit longer in her bed.

Finally, with a groan, she stretched and opened her eyes. She yelped. She wasn't in her bed. She was in a huge, white bed. And she wasn't alone.

There were four other people in the room. In one corner, there was a pair of boys about Ginny's age. They were pale enough to pass of for dead, and their eyes were golden. One had bronze hair, the other was blonde.

At the other corner of the room, was a pair that was opposite of the first. These boys had dark skin and dark eyes. They were huge.

All of the boys were very muscular.

They seemed to be having a glare-off. Both teams were winning. When Ginny gasped, they all turned in her direction. "Who are you? Were in bloody hell am I?" She nearly shrieked. A confused expression crossed most of the guy's faces. But the biggest one looked annoyed and angry. "Stop playing tricks." He growled. "Sam-" His partner started, but he was interrupted.

"Is that an _American_ accent? I'm in _America_?" Ginny felt close to fainting. Sam realized that she wasn't playing around. "Ginny, don't you remember anything?" Jasper asked, concerned. "How do you know my name? Of course I remember! I was in _London_. We just finished the war. I was going to pass by Hogwarts today…" She breathed deeply. What was going on?

"She doesn't remember a thing. How could that have happened?" Edward puzzled. "She _is_ a witch. She said there were more wizards. Maybe one attacked her." Sam suggested. "Last thing I remember one of the boys taking Ginny away, then I blacked out." Jacob sighed. "Wait! How do you know what I am? How do you know my bloody name?" Ginny was hysterical.

"Whoa. Calm down. We just heard you screaming and decided to come and help out. We're not going to hurt you." Jake promised the confused girl, taking a few steps closer. The others followed his example.

Ginny looked around wildly for her wand. She didn't find it. She was defenseless. She sat up and pressed against the wall behind the bed. "P-please. Just leave me alone." Again, she looked around for her wand, but it wasn't anywhere she could see.

The confused werewolves and vampires stopped approaching her.

Ginny took this chance to examine them. They clearly weren't human or wizards. Then what were they? She started with the pale ones, forcing herself to think of D.A.D.A. Pale skin, weird eyes, perfect features, dangerous aurora… "Bloody hell! Vampires!" She screamed.

Sam and Jacob laughed as the bloodsuckers backed away a bit so to not scare her.

Ginny examined those two next, but nothing came to mind. At least they looked better than a pair of vampires.

"What do you want with me? What have you done?" She suddenly checked herself for injuries. There was nothing.

"Listen, we just found you screaming. We saw… uh… something else, and decided it wasn't safe at your house, so we brought you here." The bronze-haired vampire explained. One of the unknowns snorted.

"Something else? There were dead bodies!" He exclaimed. Ginny stiffened. "Dead bodies? Who's dead? God, it can't be Harry… it just can't…" She trailed off.

There was a heavy silence in the room.

Ginny jumped to her feet unexpectedly. She turned wildly around and saw her wand on the floor. She swiftly picked it up, and expertly held it offensively.

Both vampires crouched and growled. The other two simply edged away from her. They knew about her powers?

Jasper took Ginny's moment of confusion and lunged at her. He wrapped one of his arms around her so she couldn't move, and used the other to take her wand.

At this, the normal-looking boys growled. The vampire holding Ginny sighed. "Do you want her to use her magic on you? I certainly don't." He said. Ginny was shocked that he knew so much. She also registered that he had a faint Texan accent.

Even though Jasper felt that Ginny was terrified and confused, she stayed perfectly still. Apparently, witches knew a lot about vampires. He was sure that she knew that he could kill her with a simple flex of his muscles.

Ginny stayed perfectly still. Professor Lupin had explained that vampires are extremely cruel, and will only laugh at begging. She knew that this vampire could kill her in seconds… or he could do it in the most excruciating way possible. So she waited impatiently for him to let go.

He did nothing of the such.

The rest of the occupants of the room, seeing it was safe, advanced over to Ginny and Jasper.

"Listen, Ginny. We aren't going to hurt you." Edward said. Ginny got an idea. It was foolish, but it might actually work.

"Oh." She moaned. She let her weight fall against the vampire holding her. He immediately tucked her in bed. "Come on." He said. "She needs some more rest."

Ginny had to hide a smile as they walked out.


	9. MUST READ

_**People! Read This!**_

Greetings, readers of my fan-fictions.

My vacations will end this Monday (21st I think).

Because of various complications, I am start school in the middle of the year, which sucks.

And _of course_ this is the year that I start learning four new very difficult subjects.

So yeah, I'm screwed.

So I'm going to be super-mega-ultra busy. I'm barely gonna have any free time for myself, much less fan-fiction.

And you guys know I'm a slow updater, even when I have the time.

I'm sorry to say, that my fan-fictions are all going on an indefinite stop. I've been meaning to do this for a while actually; I've lost my spark.

So, if you are dying to adopt this story, PM me. But you have to prove to me that you're worthy.

And I warn you, when I start school, my stress meter will probably explode, and I might cancel these stories all together. I don't want that. I want to try and update again when I can (which from what you have read, you must understand that will NOT be soon).

One of my stories finally got to 100 reviews! Thank you so much! And not just to the people who reviewed, also, I want to thank every single person that favorited, followed, or simply read my fan-fictions!

I need you all to wish me luck, because I am going to need it.

I am very truly sorry, and I'll tell you if anyone adopted my story. (Remember, you must prove yourself worthy!).

Sincerely,

TheCursedOne

(Yeah, I'm sad enough to put my whole penname instead of just TCO)


End file.
